A True New World
by the-freak-on-your-block
Summary: Dark's been gone for 3 weeks, and everything's gone back to normal. Or has it? Dai's missing the theif, and will even more once some strangers visit his humble little town. DaiDark SoraRiku SHOUNENAI!
1. The Beginning

WARNING! Shounen-ai! Meaning boy/boy relationships! So, homophobes, STAY AWAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or Kingdom Hearts; some other people (whom I'm very jealous of) do.

Pairings: Dai/Dark; Sora/Riku

A True New World . . .

(Daisuke's POV)

"Daisuke!" I turned around at the sound of my name. Riku was running towards me.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Do you wanna go to the candy store with me? I've gotta pick up some stuff for Risa. 'S her birthday, you know."

"Of course I know! Her birthday's the same day as yours!"

I smiled at Riku's blush. Dark's been gone for three weeks now. Everything's gone back to normal, except for one thing:

I REALLY miss Dark.

I thought I'd just be able to forget about him once he left, but he's really the only thing on my mind, lately. I put up the appearance of not being bothered by his disappearance, but it's all show. I miss him WAY too much to--

"Daisuke, is something wrong? You're spacing out."

I smiled at Riku and said, "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about you."

"About me?" Riku blushed. We dropped the subject and walked to the store in silence.

(Sora's POV)

"Riku, where are we going this time?" I asked for the second time.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking. We're going to . . . that world over there."

"You're _always _thinking. What is it that you think about so much that you nearly crash us into huge SPACE ROCKS?" Riku's one of those people who's always thinking and dreaming about SOMETHING. In a way, I kinda envy him. I never think things through all the way . . .

"Yeah, Riku." Donald said, "If you're goin' to drive, then DRIVE!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Riku laughed helplessly. "It's a conspiracy! You're all gangin' up on me!"

We all grinned wickedly at him and said, "Of course we are!"

". . . Anyway, here we are."

We landed in a sunny neighborhood full of color.

"Wow, it's . . . really pretty."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a couple walking on the other side of the street. One was a cute girl with short, bobbed hair. She was with a boy about her age with spiky red hair. He noticed us and said, "Hey! Are you guys visiting?"

"Yeah, you could say that!" I smiled at the redhead. He was really friendly.

"Well, welcome!" said the girl, "Hope you like this little town!"

TBC

Freak: Wahoo! My first fanfic! first fanfic excitement I hope you all like it! It's kinda slow right now, but I promise it'll get better!

Sora: Just make sure you get the next chapter up soon.

Freak: I will do my best to at least post it up in the next year! ;)

Dai: . . . Don't worry everybody. We'll make sure she gets it up within the next couple of weeks.

Freak: Oh yeah? Well what'll you do? Attack me with a banana?

Sora & Dai: EAT OYSTERS!

Freak: NOOOOOO! Ok, I SURRENDER! No more oysters please! bawls

Riku: To be continued.

Sora, Dai & Freak: Didn't we say that?


	2. Debates

Freak: I'm sorry it took so long to get this up . . . I've been busy with school & stuff. Thanks for reading this, by the way. hands out cookies & soda And to all of you perverts out there, I'm not going to put a lemon in this story.

Dark: Damn!

Dai: O.o Where did YOU come from?

Freak: Mwahahaha . . . I've been thinkin' about this story for the past week, and I MIGHT change the pairings . . . tell me your opinions! More details at the end! Review! Review!

Dark: No! Don't let her do that! Don't let her take my Daisuke!

Freak: Dark, you have no say in the matter!

Disclaimer: No no no no no no no and NO I do not own DNAngel, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts. I think you all should know that by now.

Key:

_Flashbacks_

Chapter 2: Debates

_"Well, welcome!" said the girl, "Hope you like this little town!"_

(Daisuke's POV)

After we all introduced ourselves, Riku and I decided to show Sora his friends around.

"So," I asked Sora, "Where are you from? Another country?" You have to admit, Sora's friends aren't exactly the kind of people you see every day. One, named Donald, looked like a very large duck, and the other, named Goofy, looked like a huge doggish-thing. Sora's the type of person you just can't help but like. I can tell right away that he's a good guy. The last one, Riku, is the person I'm going to have to watch out for – Sora doesn't seem to notice, but Riku does seem to stare at him a lot.

"Eh . . . you could say that." replied Sora.

"Or," commented Riku-chan ((Freak: I'm going to call her Riku-CHAN to avoid confusion.)) "Are you from another world? It's not that odd, really."

I know she's talking about Dark and Krad, being the oddballs they were. Even so, I really had to work to keep myself from telling her off about it – it bothered me for some reason.

(Sora's POV)

Daisuke and his friend, Riku-chan, seem really close. I like them both. They're really nice, and Daisuke's pretty much already taken us under his wing. But I have to admit, I was shocked to hear Riku-chan talking so calmly about Off-Worlders.

" . . . Okay, I confess. We're all from different worlds. Riku & I are from a world far away called the Destiny Islands, and Donald & Goofy are from Disney Castle."

Daisuke nodded, unperturbed, while Riku chuckled. Somehow, I knew I could tell him and he wouldn't raise a fuss.

"Sora!" hissed Donald, "You can't just tell ANYBODY where we're from!"

"We can hear you!" said Riku-chan, "And it really doesn't matter where you're from! Just make yourselves at home!" She beamed at us. Riku-chan really IS a nice person, you could tell.

"So, what are you guys looking for? There is no way you guys would be roaming around without a reason." Daisuke stated reasonably.

"We're looking for a keyhole. We have to lock the door to the world's heart before it's overrun by hostile, albeit cute, creatures."

"Oh . . . And you have no idea where to look, do you?" asked Daisuke, "Well, maybe we can help when we're not busy."

"Thanks." Riku spoke for the first time since landing. He seemed to be off in his own little world again, so we didn't bother him. Much.

"No problem!" exclaimed Riku-chan, "We'll help however we can! Now, on with the tour! Hey Daisuke, d'you think your mom'd let them stay at your house? I doubt they know anybody here."

"Well, you're right about that." I admitted, "But first, where can we get food?"

"All you ever think about is your stomach!" cried Donald.

"Well, it shows he's healthy, right?" Goofy inquired. "I mean, he's not depressed or anything, right?"

"And WHY would Sora be depressed, Goofy?" asked Riku.

Riku-chan, Daisuke and I turned away from them, and Riku-chan led the way up the street.

TBC

Freak: Well? What do you think? Crap-happy I suppose, because it's still so freakin' slow! I'll make the next chapter more exciting, and I'll find a way to pull Dark back from the abyss.

Dark: The story will get more interesting BECAUSE I'm back, stupid!

Daisuke: Hey! Be nice! NO cookies for you!

Dark: . . .

Freak: Anyway, review and tell me if I should change the pairings from DaisukexDark and SoraxRiku, 'kay? Let me know which of these guys you'd rather see Dai with, okay?

A) Dark (Don't change)

B) Sora

C) Krad (that came out of the blue.)

D) Satoshi

E) insert name here

If you pick E, make sure you tell me who you want. I can't update 'till I get some reviews out of this because I don't know what changes I may make. ཱAdios! ཱAmigos!


	3. Mirrors

Freak: Yessir, this is going to be my longest chapter! Will Dark FINALLY make an appearance? Maybe.

Dark: TT You're so cruel! I just wanna be with my Daisuke . . .

Dai: Shut up! You're just encouraging her!

Freak: Heh heh . . . Anyways, please review. I'm amazed at how many reviews this got! My reviewers have inspired me enough to keep the pairings as is. In other words: DxD & SxR. Yes, yes, shounen-ai. Thanks to one reviewer (I love you all: YOU ROCK!), I shall no longer ridicule myself outside of my thoughts. That's right! I'M STALLING! MWAHAHAHAHAH!

Dark: I love you ALL! is currently on cloud 9

S&R: GET ON WITH IT!

Freak: All right, all right! And without further ado, here is chapter 3! Enjoy! ENJOY, CURSE YOU! evil look strikes face

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, I'll have to hang you from the top of the Empire State building by your feet, let you fall and splat the cement, then resurrect you and draw and quarter you! You don't have to rub it in!

Chapter 3: Darkness

(Sora's POV)

It was really nice of the Niwas to let us stay here. Riku's sulking on the roof because we're staying here. He made an almost instant enemy of Riku-chan, and she's Daisuke's girlfriend. They had . . . eh . . . a bit of an argument . . . if you care for understatements.

Anyways, we all decided to rest for the day and get over Riku's piloting. Donald and Goofy are sleeping in the living room, and Daisuke was nice enough to let Riku and yours truly sleep in his room on the floor.

"Hey, Sora! Wanna come play cards with me'n my dad?" Daisuke poked his head through the door. We became friends pretty quickly. He's a really nice guy. "See, we need 4 people to play, but Mom, Towa and Grandpa don't want to play."

"Sure, I'll ask Riku if he wants to play, too." Daisuke brightened. He looks up to Riku, sort of like an admiring cousin. ((Freak: No, not brother. That's going to be Satoshi, when I finally introduce him.))

"Okay! See you downstairs!"

"Okay." Daisuke left me to deal with Riku. I opened up the window-door to his balcony and called up to Riku.

"Hey, Riku! Wanna come play cards with me, Daisuke and his dad?"

" . . . I guess." sighed Riku. He jumped down and followed me inside.

–A few hours later, about 10:00 P.M.–

I woke with a start. When I awoke, I knew something was coming. I sat up and glanced around. Riku and Daisuke were still fast asleep. I got up and dressed. I tried to be as silent as possible, but Riku still woke up.

"Sora? What's wrong?"

" . . . I'm not sure, but I think . . . the Heartless are coming." THAT woke him up entirely.

"Then we'd best wake up everybody. They should know what they're up against." Our conversation woke up Daiskue, and we explained to him. Soon, we were all rushing around, fully awake and dressed, waking up everybody else.

I found Donald and Goofy still awake playing cards.

"Guys! Heartless are coming! I can feel it!"

"WHAT!" shrieked Donald.

"Gawrsh," exclaimed Goofy, "That sure was fast."

"Yeah, we'd better find that keyhole! The sooner the better!"

We heard footsteps racing down the stairs, and we showed the Niwas enough to keep 'em alive until this was all over.

"Well," said Emiko, "I guess you have to go now, huh?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Towa and I will come with you!" To my surprise, Daisuke was the speaker. "I just can't sit by while my friends are rushing head-first into danger!"

"Hey!" said Riku, exhausted, "We'll be fine, but thanks."

"But, finding things is my specialty!" exclaimed Towa, "I can find that . . . uh . . . 'keyhole' in no time at all!"

"All right!" I shouted. It was hard to be heard over all the racket. "Let's go!"

"Daisuke, sweetie," called Emiko, "Make sure you and your friends keep in one piece, okay!"

"All right, Mom."

As soon as we stepped out the door, I knew something was _very_ wrong. Instead of heartless, there were all these strange, silvery-reflective creatures running around. One of the creatures rushed over to a screaming lady and grabbed her, making her disappear.

The sight was horrible. I saw the creature flash a crimson red – the color of blood – and the lady's face flashed across the creature. Then she was gone.

"Hey! There's a strange void over in the park!" cried Towa, "It's like a portal of pure darkness!"

"Then in there is most likely the keyhole." said Riku, "They always seem to pop up in the most unlikely places."

"Yeah." I said. A mirror-creature ((Freak: I'm gonna take a leaf out of Square's book and call them the Mirrors from now on)) ran up to us and tried to grab Daisuke. Daisuke swung the baseball bat he'd brought and shattered it into a million tiny pieces. Hah! Serves it right!

"OH, ST!" snarled Riku. I looked over to see what was going on. The shattered Mirror pieces were turning into tiny, miniature Mirrors!

"Let's get out of here!" cried Donald.

"Towa, Daisuke, lead the way to this park!" I said.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE?" We spun around to see who'd spoken.

The speaker was a boy about Daisuke's age with blue hair and eyes. He has this sort of air around him that said, "Get lost. I'm better than you and I know it." For some reason, I really didn't like this guy.

"H-Hiwatari!" exclaimed Daisuke, "What're you doing out here?"

I noticed the Mirrors creeping in around us.

"Run now, talk later!" I said, "Daisuke, do you wanna find Riku-chan and her sister to bring them with us?"

"No, that's way too many people! Let's get out of here!"

"Good!" We fled. There are times when running IS the best thing to do, you know. This 'Hiwatari' character followed us, with a very confused look on his face (which I found priceless).

The travel up to the park was the same the whole way up: when a Mirror got too close, one of us smashed it to stall it, and we kept on running.

When we finally reached the void, everyone stopped to take a breath.

"Guys," said Daisuke, panting, "This is Satoshi Hiwatari, the commander of the police force."

" . . . Hi . . ." Satoshi was panting really hard. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Okay," I said, "Everybody ready? Let's go!"

We went through the portal. The first thing we saw was –

TBC

Freak: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger! This chapter was entirely in Sora's POV because Daisuke's would've just been too . . . boring. But I'll have him narrate most of the next chapter, I promise.

Dark: Ooooh, what did they see?

Dai: She's _not_ going to tell.

Freak: Why, Dai-chan! You noticed! pats Daisuke on the head I'm touched!

Dark: DON'T TOUCH MY DAISUKE!

Freak: In case you haven't noticed, _you_ aren't here yet. Go away.

Sora: Ignore them. Come back for the next chapter, okay?

Riku: Yeah! And review, too!

Satoshi: Hi, everyone. I'll bet you were all wondering when I'd pop up.

Freak: Not really. whispers He's only here because of the rabid fangirls plaguing my e-mail . . . Anyways, review! My wonderful reviewers! Thank you! You rock so much! By the way, I have finally discovered how truly EVIL my alter ego and friends are! They want me to drop the SoraxRiku part, stick the Rikus together and put Sora with Satoshi. Tell me what you think – they're getting awfully persuasive. I leave it in your highly capable hands. (I know _one_ of you at least is siding with me!)


	4. Krad's Return

Freak: Yes! Finally, Chapter 4 is FINISHED! Huzza! Bet you all can't wait to find out what they saw, huh? Well, your wait is at an end!

Dark:Alright already! Quit stalling and tell us what happens!

Sora:I'd almost rather she didn't . . .

Freak: Yes, that's right! Sora knows!

Dai:What? And you excluded the rest of us? You're mean!

Freak:Whatever! Here's your chapter, you pushy, two-bit thimble riggers of characters!

Riku:Whatever that means.

Freak:BTW, I've put a flashback in here. When you see writing like .:this:. Then Dai's talking with Dark. When there's writing like _this_ then Dark's talking with Dai. The same applies with Satoshi and Krad in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? You should know this by now!

Chapter 4: Krad's Return

((Daisuke's POV))

When we all stepped through the portal we saw –

No, it's not Dark. ((Freak: As I KNOW some of you were hoping))

We saw Krad. He was standing before a graveyard full of unmarked gravestones.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite little red-haired monkey. And Satoshi-sama! It's been such a long time! To what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Satoshi.

"Aw . . . Satoshi-sama, you wound me!" exclaimed Krad with a pout, "I missed you so much!"

"I didn't." retorted Satoshi. Krad chose to ignore this and said:

"Frankly, I have no idea why, when, or how I came to be here. Perhaps – to see you?" finished Krad seductively. ((?)) Krad can be annoying, but at this, I really had to struggle _not_ to laugh.

"YOU LITTLE A&(! () &&$ & --" I didn't know Satoshi had such a colorful vocabulary. He's sort of just going into a rant now. I heard Sora snort, which turned out to be a fatal error as he attracted Krad's attention. ((Freak: Duh Duhn duuuuh!))

"Oh? And who's this fine young man?"

"This?" asked Sora, pointing at Riku, "This is Riku." Krad sighed, exasperated.

"I didn't mean _him_." Krad said. Crap! I feel bad for Sora . . . Krad's got this creepy smirk on his face. "I was talking about _you_."

"Me?" said Sora, warily, "I'm Sora. Um . . . who are you?"

"I? I! Why I should think it fairly obvious!" What's obvious? I have about as much of a clue as of what Sora does right about now . . . "I'm just a very lonely angel –"

"Shut it, Krad." I've had enough of his little "flirtatious ways". "This _really_ isn't a good time for hitting on guys you've never met." Riku laughed! Yay! I think he's on my side with this!

"Yeah. Leave Sora alone." said Riku. Riku's so cool . . . he sorta reminds me of Dark . . .

/Flashback/

.:Dark:.

_Yeah? 'Sup Dai?_

.:What happens when you leave:.

_Uh . . . I just leave. Sorta. Okay, not really. I get yanked out of you and stuck in this really . . . ah . . . strange place._

.:So, even if I don't want you to, you still have to go:.

_Yup. Why? Gonna miss me?_

Krad popped up out of nowhere and started to attack me. I ducked and dived as best I could, but he still managed to land a hit on my arm in the same place as the first time I met him. ((Freak: See volume 5 of the mangas if you don't know where that is.))

_Dai! Let me take over and get you out of there_

.:Okay:.

Dark took over.

"Leave Daisuke alone, Krad!"

"Ah. Dark. I was wondering when you'd show up."

/End Flashback/

Riku's statement made me remember that. I was just beginning to realize that I _really_ didn't want Dark to leave. I wonder . . . if Krad's here, then is Dark here somewhere as well? Is _this _the 'strange place' Dark told me about?

"Hey, Krad." I turned to Krad.

"Yeah?" said Krad. He looked relieved to have a change in topics.

"I-Is Dark here, too?" Krad's face grew serious.

"He should be, but I don't know where he is." Krad smiled at my crestfallen face. "But, if you're planning to go out and find him, I'll go with you, if only to spend some time with Satoshi-sama and cute little Sora."

"That sounded downright perverted, Krad." snarled Riku. "You leave Sora alone!"

"Hey –" Krad was cut off when the ground beneath us shook. Out of the graves before us, sprang these strange, very colorful creatures.

"SH&T!" shouted Sora, "HEARTLESS!"

"We must be close to the key hole, then." murmured Riku, "Miss Towa, have you found it?"

"Yes. I couldn't find it 'til now. Maybe it's because of all these heartless creatures."

"Enough talk!" snapped Sora. Boy, he sure got serious all of a sudden. "Heartless aren't friendly!" He, Riku, Donald and Goofy attacked the Heartless closest to them.

TBC

Freak:Well, there you go. I haven't _quite_ decided what to do with Krad yet – I'm doing the unthinkable and making Satoshi straight. I _do_ know that Krad definitely isn't.

Sato:You make it sound like such a bad thing to be straight.

Krad:Don't worry! I'll work to fix that! evil grin

Dai:Come on, Krad, leave him alone.

Dark:WHEN DO I GET TO COME BACK!

Sora:Haven't you figured it out yet? You come back when she feels like letting you come back.

Riku:I thought that was perfectly obvious.

Dark:Shut up.

Freak:Anyways, review. I'm going to _try_ and keep this story under 10 chapters. I have a request to write a story after this one – a SoraxSatoshi one! It'll probably have nothing to do with this story whatsoever, so bear with me.


	5. Lost

Freak: Yes, yes, here's chapter 5. I have no excuse for not writing, and frankly, I'm too lazy to think one up. Sora's sort of turning into a cynical smart-ass, simply because I'M THE AUTHORESS, AND WHAT I SAY GOES! Hee hee hee. But he's only cynical in his thoughts, so it really doesn't affect the story 'much'.

Dark:WHEN DO I GET TO COME BACK! You said in the contract that I would!

Freak:Yes, but I never said _when_. So you might want to keep your mouth shut before I put you in the _last_ chapter, tortured and dying, with only 2 people crying over you: To-To and Dai.

Dai:Yeah, Dark, shut up!

Sato/glare/ You're stalling . . .

Freak:Don't complain. I have no idea how many times I re-wrote this chapter. I could always turn it into one of those dead fanfics that never get updated because stupid people complained about stupid things!

Dark:NOOOOOOOOO! Then I'd _never_ come back!

Sora/grin/ I saw the outline. This is turning into one crazy story! I doubt you're going to finish in 10 chapters!

Freak:SHUT IT, DORK! Anyways, here's the disclaimer & chapter! Have fun! And some sushi!

Disclaimer: I OWN**_ NOTHING_**! Kingdom Hearts, nor DNAngel, nor Star Ocean: TTEOT, nor Monty Python's Flying Circus. If I did own any one of these things, I'd be a very happy person with a laptop that I could use to write more with!

Chapter 5: Lost . . .

((Daisuke's POV))

When we defeated the heartless, I suddenly found myself all alone in a misty, incredibly dark place. I was . . . frightened. But something came over me. I suddenly had a strange notion.

'Maybe Dark's here.' I don't know why I thought he'd be there and not somewhere else in this weird place, but I ran forward, full speed, intent on my search. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew I was lost . . . but that wasn't important, and I paid it no mind.

((Dark's POV)) (42)

I don't know how long I'd been wandering there in that place alone to my thoughts. It was black and cool there, although not necessarily _cold._ Even so, I longed for the warmth my red-haired wonder gave me when he was with me. I never wanted to leave him. Never. But he had Riku-chan, and I didn't want to deprive him of a good life. Oh, well. At least I see him in my dreams . .

I paused in my tracks. 'Someone has come. I'm not alone.'

TBC . . . Very soon, I promise on my rice bowl.

Freak: Sorry. This was short. I had very little time to write it. I plan to write 2 POVs per chapter for awhile until they all meet up again. I never planned on writing in any POVs besides Sora and Daisuke's, but this makes things go much faster and saves a lot of impatience.

Dark: Yay! I was in the story! Finally!

Freak: Mmm . . . yes, but keep yourself in check, okay? Neither you nor Dai will be in the story for awhile.

Dai: Fine by me.

(42) There. Dark's here. So, all you freaky fangirls plaguing my e-mail, STOP BOTHERING ME! Not meaning you, my wonderful reviewers.


	6. I submit to the Author's Note

To all my dear readers:

My sincerest and most apologetic apologies of apologizing-ness-ness-ness. I recently acquired KH2 and beat it on the first of April. So now I must ask, because I found the absolute perfect scene to use:

Is it alright if I use spoilers?

If it's not, I can either hold off on the chapter or drop the story entirely. Without that scene, the story seems . . . well, incomplete. So review! I NEED your opinion.


	7. Deja Vu

Freak/sigh/ I really don't have the energy to even let all the characters know I'm writing the next chapter. Huzzah. Here's the disclaimer and your chapter. Let me know if it sucks, and why, so I can rewrite it. It took me forever to find time, patience and energy to get the plagiarized scenes, so be happy I finally got them, or this story would have ended up D-E-A-D. This chapter is more dialogue than narration, so bear with me. Oh, yeah. There are references to two new pairings in this chapter: Kairi/Namine and Roxas/Axel. They don't actually show up, they're just mentioned.

Disclaimer/Yawn/ Huh? You mean you really don't know that I totally stole these characters and their corresponding personalities for my own personal benefit without the permission of their respective owners? Where have you been all this time, under a pillar of salt?

Flashbacks will be in italics. And in 3rd person.

Chapter 6: Deja Vu (No, no hablo frances.)

((Sora's POV))

Where . . . are we? Suddenly, after fighting off all o' those heartless, Riku and I find ourselves wandering around in total darkness. Sorta reminds me of. . .

"Hey, Sora, doesn't this place remind you, just a little bit, of the world of darkness we went to just after kicking Xehanort to the hereafter?"

"Yeah. Just a little bit."

/Flashback/ ((A/N SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! AND SPOILER AGAIN!))

"_End of the road?" Riku asked Sora, voice laden with exhaustion._

"_Yup."_

"_Put me down." said Riku. "I can walk."_

_Sora nodded quietly and gently helped Riku to stand on his own before walking towards the water before them. "You know . . ." said Sora through the silence, "Maybe the dark has gotten to me too." Sora turned, hearing a soft 'thump'. "Riku!"_

_As he helped Riku up again, Riku said softly, "This world is perfect for me . . ."_

/End Flashback/ ((Fo' now.))

" . . . It feels strangely comforting here." said Riku, snapping me out of my memories.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"Nnn . . . I dunno."

"Hunh . . . Hey, how do you think Kairi and the king are holding up?" Riku's staring at me, as if he's about to laugh.

" . . . What brought this up all of a sudden?"

"Just . . . memories." . . . That's strange . . . for a moment I thought I heard the–

"Hey, Sora, do you hear . . . the ocean?"

"You hear it, too? I thought I was imagining things."

"Nope. Hey, let's go find the source!" What's the matter with me! My heart's pounding.

"Uh . . . Okay . . ." For a moment there, I didn't want to breathe. Riku just . . . looks so . . .

GAAAH! Stop that train of thought right there! I mean . . . it's not like I'm getting flustered or anything . . . he's just so –

There really **is** something wrong with me.

((Riku's POV)) ((A/N: Once again, fo' convenience's sake, I'm gonna use a POV other than Sora/Dai.))

Um . . . I think Sora's spazzing on me. Whatever. He's so cute when he gets all panicky. I smiled at him and said, "What's the matter, Sora? Thinking about Kairi again? I don't see why you would. After all, she's all over Namine, now." He sobered up at that comment.

"No, I wasn't thinking about Kairi. Her preferences don't bother me, Riku. I wish you'd understand that." I made a face at him.

"Hey, what made you Mr. Serious all of a sudden? Let's go already."

"Fine."

TBC

Freak: I'm going to stop there for now. Get me at least 5 reviews on this chapter: what it needs to be better (besides the obvious), your opinions on the other characters and what I should do with them, etc. etc. What you say needs to be changed in THIS chapter will affect how the next one comes out. If it needs no changes, tell me so. I have the material for the next chapter, I just haven't compiled it yet. Changes are easily made. That said, adios, amigos.

I'm tired. I still don't have the energy to put up with Dark and the rest today. 'Night.


End file.
